Beso Robado
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Yu tiene el sueño bastante pesado, eso podías apostarlo. Después de 6 gritos(o más), unos cuantos golpes y amenazas(no dirigidos a él), carcajadas escandalosas, y el ruido de personas saliendo del avión, el aun estaba en el maravilloso y extenso mundo de los sueños...o puede que no tanto...Shonen-ai: Yu y Kenta.


**Eu~ me eche una maratón de beyblade metal masters y fury...pero al final, ninguna de las dos me las acabe de ver u.u que triste es mi existencia -Se tira al suelo, las luces se apagan y un solitario reflector le ilumina mientras hace una dramática pose de "esto acabada"...-**

**XD Nee~ soy bien exagerada, pero en serio, ninguna de las dos esta completa subtitulada o doblada en español ToT -Llora amargamente.-**

**Total, aqui me tienen con una nueva historia, que al principio**** ridículamente idiota y con muy poco sentido, pero al final, siempre termino poniendo a mi pareja favorita de beyblade -Sonríe nerviosamente.**

**-Suspira- En fin, solo espero que les guste, disfrútenlo...**

**Referencia: capitulo 35, Beyblade Metal Masters.**

* * *

-Señores pasajeros, en unos minutos será el descenso final- aviso una voz femenina dentro del avión.

-Estoy de vuelta…Toby- hablo Masamune, el único del equipo Gan Gan Galaxy despierto en el avión, el resto venían bien dormidos. –Solo espera, en pocos momentos aterrizare y te iré a ver-

Dejo de mirar a la ventana y se volvió a su izquierda, donde Tsubasa y Yu dormían, el primero con un antifaz puesto sobre los ojos, y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo de ello.

"Hay veces que me parece demasiado afeminado." Mucho menos pudo evitar pensar eso.

Observo adelante, donde el cabello de Ginga resaltaba sobre el respaldo del asiento, se rio un poco ante la idea que se le había ocurrido.

Y cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, se levanto y acerco sus manos al respaldo del asiento de su amigo, recargándose en la parte superior del sillón.

Se pregunto cual seria la mejor forma de despertar a Ginga.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en una buena broma para asustarle, el avión comenzó su descenso, provocando una sensación de vértigo en algunos de los pasajeros. Entre ellos a…

-¡Ahh!-se asusto Ginga, saltando en su lugar. –¡Auu!- se quejo, ya que sin querer había golpeado el broche del cinturón de su amiga, desabrochándolo en el acto.

Oh, mala suerte, el avión le había ganado. Masamune frunció el ceño.

-Ahh?- Madoka se levanto por el grito de Ginga, se quito el antifaz de los ojos, topándose de inmediato con la mirada asesina que le mandaba un anciano gruñón del asiento de enfrente.

Masamune se hecho a reír, ya que al final la reacción de Ginga no pudo parecerle mas divertida. Ginga se volvió a verle extrañado.

-Jovencita, crees que podrías callar a tus amigos, hacen mucho ruido.-dijo el señor con voz atronadora, provocando que Madoka tragara saliva nerviosa.

-L-lo siento, se-señor…-dijo ella nerviosamente.

-No puedo creerlo Ginga…-hablo Masamune entre risas como pudo.

-Papa, ¿qué estas…?- una señora mas joven y de aspecto tímido y pasivo se asomó de la misma fila de asientos del señor.

Masamune continuaba riendo, y el señor solo parecía más molesto, tanto que, ahora su rostro estaba rojo.

-¡Cállalos!- grito.

-¡Ahh!- Madoka se asusto tanto que se levanto de golpe, tirando la cobija al suelo.

-¡Papa!-exclamo la señora asustada igual.

Tanto Yu como Kenta estaban aun dormidos.

-¡Cállate Masamune!-exclamó Ginga una vez se dio cuenta de que el mencionado se estaba riendo de el (y como no hacerlo, si le apuntaba mientras se reía a carcajadas). Sintiéndose avergonzado, se levanto de su asiento y se volvió a lanzarle la mejor mirada asesina que tenia al muchacho de cabello azabache.

Tsubasa miro el escandalo que se había creado en un santiamén, y no pudo hacer mas que suspirar.

–Eres un miedoso.-exclamo Masamune secándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Burlándose.

-Ugg- Ginga gruño apretando los puños –¡No soy miedoso!-

-¡Dejen de hacer ruido mocosos!-volvió a gritar el señor.

-Ahh- Madoka salió de la fila de asientos golpeando a Kenta, por accidente, provocando que este se levantase.

-¡Ay! ¿qué pasa?-pregunto el peli verde al despertarse, abriendo los ojos y viendo el revuelo que se habían montado sus amigos.

Yu seguia durmiendo.

-Eres un miedoso- exclamo Masamune sacándole la lengua a Ginga y con gesto burlón. Salto de su asiento hasta la fila de sus compañeros, cayendo con los pies en la silla donde antes estaba Madoka.

-Mocoso mal educado- el señor estiro los brazos a punto de agarrar a Masamune.

-¡No! Padre- sin embargo, la joven mujer le tomo de los brazos evitando que los moviera.

-El único miedoso aquí eres tu- salto Ginga.

Tanto Ginga como Masamune estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que ni se enteraban del viejo que muy probablemente planeaba como atentar contra sus vidas en ese mismo instante.

-Señor cálmese por favor- dijo Tsubasa saliendo de la fila de asientos también, pero teniendo cuidado en no molestar a Yu que dormía profundamente a su lado, ajeno a la situación.

-¡No me voy a calmar mocoso!-dijo el señor aun molesto.

-¡Ginga! ¡Masamune!- les llamo Kenta intentando hacer que se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Apareció una de las azafatas, de aspecto especialmente rígido –¿Por qué tanto escandalo?- dijo. El resto de los pasajeros que estaban por ahí se habían detenido a ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Son esos mocosos!-señalo el anciano.

-Escuchen muy bien, los que estén de chismosos ¡Largo de aquí! Que solo hacen bulto-la azafata ordeno con un aura asesina rodeándole, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo muchos de los pasajeros ya habían salido del avión.

Ahora solo se encontraban los chicos del equipo japonés, el anciano gruñón, la señora y la azafata.

-Papa, por favor, cálmate.-dijo la señora –Tio Phill y Tia Clare nos están esperando-

-Tienes razón, Marry-

Le dirigió una ultima mirada asesina a los chicos, tanto Ginga como Masamune habían sido callados por las manos Tsubasa, quien se había puesto en medio del par para evitar que siguieran peleando, sumándole a esto, que los tenia abrazados por los hombros a ambos, en un gesto algo amenazador.

La azafata suspiro. –Necesito un nuevo trabajo.-

Y se retiro.

-Vámonos.-

Tsubasa jalo a Masamune y Ginga, negándose a soltarlos hasta por lo menos después de haber llegado a la sala del aeropuerto.

Madoka suspiro, agarro la mochilas de sus compañeros, sin fijarse realmente, aun algo asustada de los gritos que le había lanzado el señor...

Se estremeció de solo recordarlos.

-Vamos Kenta-

-Ehh? ¡Si! Hay voy- Kenta recogió su cobija y la de Madoka, las dejo arriba de sus asientos, donde se indicaba que había que dejarlas, luego se preparo para marcharse, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

-A ver, veamos- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos

Madoka, Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu…

-Espera…¿y Yu?-dijo una vez que recordó no haber visto salir al chico, se dio media vuelta.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

-Yu…-fue la combinación de aquel nombre junto con un suspiro.

Ahí, aun cubierto con aquella frazada, estaba profundamente dormido el dueño de Libra.

¿Cómo era posible que aun con tanto revuelo no se hubiera despertado?

La respuesta era todo un misterio.

Se acerco hasta el asiento del muchacho.

-amsn…-le oyó farfullar en sueños, mientras se removía un poco.

Kenta soltó una suave risita soñadora, se detuvo justo en frente del chico.

Y le observo, se permitió el observarle detenidamente.

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, con gracia.

Su rostro, ladeado en busca de algo de soporte y comodidad, denotaba una tranquilidad absoluta.

Los mechones de su cabellera naranja acariciaban la blanca piel de su frente y por el entrecejo, incluso su nariz.

Sus parpados estaban cerrados con total naturalidad.

Por sus labios, ligeramente abiertos, salía su suave respiración y aliento.

Kenta sintió de pronto un calorcito cubrir sus mejillas. Su respiración se corto por un instante, y su corazón latió mas rápido.

Un suspiro, largo y prolongado, se escapo de labios del de cabellera verde.

Era de aquel tipo de suspiro que soltaban los enamorados de vez en cuando.

-nsdke..-

Los labios de Yu se volvieron a mover. El peli naranjo, inconsciente (como estaba profundamente dormido), se relamió los labios, gesto que provoco que a Kenta el corazón le diera un vuelco.

-¿Yu?-

Kenta noto como de pronto las mejillas de Tendo adquirieron un color rosado suave.

-Ke…Kenchi…-murmuro entre sueños Yu, provocando de inmediato que el rosado que habían adquirido las mejillas del dueño de Sagitario se tornara un color rojo carmín.

Kenta sintió un impulso que no pudo resistir, se acerco mas a Yu, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, y con delicadeza, acorto la distancia entre los rostros de ambos.

Finalmente, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, escondió sus orbes chocolate tras sus párpados, y apoyo sus labios en los del mayor.

Fue un simple roce, sin embargo, eso provoco que cientos de pequeñas descargas eléctricas fueran liberadas desde su estomago, recorriendo cada pequeña fibra de su ser.

Sintiéndose algo embriagado de aquella sensación, se alejo de Yu, quien no parecía haberse enterado de nada…

¡Oh!

Si tan solo hubiera notado que el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro había aumentado…

…

Bien.

Lo mejor seria actuar como si nada.

...

-Yu…-le llamo suavemente, posando su mano en el hombro del nombrado.-Yu…despierta-le sacudió un poco, y un par de sacudidas después los ojos de Yu se abrieron lentamente.

Se sonrojo nuevamente.

-ehh?...Ke-Kenchi…-Yu le miro con aquellos ojos esmeralda y le sonrió como…¿siempre?...bueno, debía de admitir que sentía cierta ternura de mas en aquella sonrisa.

-Te…Tenemos que irnos…Yu…-dijo sin poder evitar aquel tartamudeo nervioso. Se hizo para atrás. –El avión…ya tiene un rato de que aterrizo.-

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos y se ponía de pie.

-Ya se fueron.-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y nos han abandonado?!- exclamo Yu dando un salto, y tomando a Kenta por los hombros –Para colmo, no conocemos nada de este lugar.-dijo haciendo una extraña mueca de fastidio. –Vamos Kenchi, tenemos que alcanzarlos.-

Y antes de que el peli verde pudiera responder nada, se vio arrastrado por la mano de su amigo.

Mientras era jalado sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, en un gesto lo mayormente disimulado que pudo, se llevo una mano a la boca, rozando suavemente con las yemas de los dedos sus labios.

Una sonrisa soñadora se dibujo en estos.

Miro de reojo al otro, asegurándose de que no le hubiera visto.

Mala suerte.

Yu le estaba observando, rápidamente desvió la mirada sonrojado hacia otro lado.

Si no lo hubiera hecho tan rápido, habría notado como el mayor imitaba a la perfección su gesto.

Tanto el del desvió de la mirada…como aquel delicado tacto con las yemas de los dedos…

Una sonrisa alegre fue la única pequeña diferencia.

* * *

**Auu~ este fic si que parece dar para mas~ (solo sugerencia, claro...tengo muchos fics pendiente -suspira- pero si alguien quiere continuación -sonrie maliciosamente- ****ahí veremos luego...nee~**

**Ok, esto salió un poco raro(...Mas de lo habitual xD) Chss~ me parece que no me a quedado bien escrito o por lo menos con suficiente concordancia...total...si no le entendieron, ahí cualquier pequeño detalle que se me haya pasado me avisan ¿ok?**

**Esperando que haya sido de su agrado me he quedado sin palabras así que yo...**

**Me despido: **

**Sayoo~ ;D**


End file.
